Arriving at Agrabah for the wedding/There's a Party Here in Agrabah
Here is how the wedding is taking place in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. It was a hot day at the desert, a man cloaked in blue leaves his footprint in the sand. Cassim looks at the Palace of Agrabah, miles ahead of him. Camels come up the hill behind him, wearing saddles and carrying cargo. A man peeks his head out of one of the baskets. Cassim pushes his head back inside the basket. Cassim and the camels make their way toward Agrabah. At the palace, Razoul was standing at the Palace gate, arms folded when a peddler approaches him, carrying a gray sack on his back. Peddler: Oooh, in all my years, never have I seen the streets so full of bustle and hustle and assorted commotion. Razoul: Our Princess is to wed. Peddler: Oooh, wonderful! And who's the lucky prince? Razoul: Not a prince at all. Just a no account street rat. Just then, the Peddler reveals himself as Genie as he throws the sack on top of him. Genie: No way! (picks Rasoul up) Try it fanatically. (shoots some magic into the sky) It's Aladdin! With that said, the neon saying "Aladdin" appears, written in generic lettering. Genie looks at the camera, sheepishly. Genie: Awww... Some of you don't believe. So, Genie snaps his fingers, and the "Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves" logo appears, fireworks behind it. Genie imitates as Tinkerbell and flies in front of the logo. Genie: In color. (giggles and taps the logo with his magic wand, causing it to disappear) Genie: There's a party here in Agrabah, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Jasmine and Aladdin are gonna have a weddin' There's a party here in Agrabah, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty A turban that's unraveling just won't do No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through There's a party here in Agrabah So I'm goin' to paint the town If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Aladdin's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century My buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, (Aah!) You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen (Huh!) Well, none of them compare to what this is! The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Harem Girls: There's a party here in Agrabah, And it's got us all aglow Genie: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Sure, there's nothin' to it! Snobby Woman: There's a party here in Agrabah, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Genie: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Without Jafar and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! What could possibly go wrong? Thieves and Weasels: There's a party here in Agrabah And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Cassim: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Iago: There's a party here in Agrabah And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Genie: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers The valet, sir, will carefully park for you The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too There's a party here in Agrabah Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Sultan: Where is the groom? Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse and his friends arrived just in time for Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding. Mickey Mouse: Oh boy! We made it just in time. Sultan: Welcome, Mickey, you and all of your friends are just in time for my daughter's wedding with Aladdin. Donald Duck: Oh Boy, oh boy, oh boy! Max Goof: Thanks, Sultan, we're honored to be here for the occasion. Merlin: And we each brought our own wedding gifts if I may unpack. (casting the spell) Alakazam! Maid Marian: (rubbing her pregnant belly) I can hardly wait for this special occasion. Robin Hood: Mickey, why don't you and the others go see how Aladdin's doing? Mickey Mouse: Come on, Fellas, let's go see our groom. Launchpad McQuack: Right behind ya, Mick. Homer Simpson: Man, we sure had a fun bachelor party while the girls are at their bachelorette party. Storkules: I couldn't agree with you more, Homer. As for Aladdin, he and Abu entered their hovel. From an open hole in the floor, Aladdin picks out a box. He blew off the dust. Genie's eye appears outside the hovel, scaring Abu. Genie: Hello? Somebody's going to be late for his own wedding! Aladdin: Hold on, Genie, there's something I need. Goofy: Gwarsh, Aladdin, what's that you're getting? Aladdin: You'll see, Goofy. Genie: I gotcha, (turns into a big breasted woman coming out of a cake) it's a bachelor party, Big boy! (as Carpet is holding a glass of beer and Genie takes it away from him) None for you, you're the designated flyer. Aladdin: No, this is for the wedding. With that said, Aladdin opens the box, and reveals a dagger. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Did you lads see that? Mickey Mouse: I sure did, Mr. McDuck. Genie: (as Woody Allen) Well, uh, that's a nice dagger. Interesting nuptial accessory. It's a bit... sharp. Aladdin: It belonged to my father. Genie: Your father? You never said a word about your father. Oh, I've got to let the caterer know! (turns into a caterer) Chicken or sea bass? Aladdin: He's not coming to the wedding... he died a long time ago. Gyro Gearloose: That's aweful. Genie: (reverting back to normal) Sorry. Aladdin: That's okay, I never knew him. My mother told me much about him, and maybe if I did know him, I'd feel ready for this. Genie: Al, (turns into bunny slippers on Aladdin's feet) are you getting cold feet? Aladdin: No, Genie. It's just that... I've always been a street rat. Stealing what I need to survive, runnin' from the guards... Abu: Uh huh. Aladdin: Living my life alone. Abu: Oh... Aladdin: I'm takin' a big step today, into a new world. Mickey Mouse: And yet, you got friends like us, Aladdin. We came here to congratulate you on your wedding. Aladdin: Thanks, Mickey, I'm just glad I've met you guys in the first place. Genie: (with headphones on his ears and a microphone in front of him) Today's topic, "Fears of the Future Family Man". Al from Agrabah, share with us. Aladdin: I never had a father to show me how to raise a family, except for my own mother at least. Genie: No role model? Get a little deeper. Aladdin: What do I know about families? Guys, what if I'm no good at it? (as Genie changed back to normal) If my father were here... Genie: Al, Little Buddy, if your father were here, he'd be as proud of you as your ma and I are. Aladdin: I just wish he could see this. Sora: I'm sure he's with you, Aladdin, in your heart. Aladdin: There's a party here in Agrabah And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Jasmine: There's a party here in Agrabah And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Aladdin: I never, ever had a real family Jasmine: I never, ever had a real true friend Both: Someone who could just understand me... Iago: Hey, c'mon, Aladdin, this mush has gotta end! Genie: There's a party here in Agrabah And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! So, Genie and Aladdin walk arm and arm over the edge of the building. Abu and Iago follow, also arm in arm. Mickey, his friends, Aladdin, and Abu land on Carpet. The group flies away from the hovel and to the palace. They fly over a crowd Crowd: Aladdin's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Aladdin could've come so far... Genie: They're finally gettin' married! Sultan: They're finally gettin' married! Thieves and Weasels: They're finally gettin' married! Iago: Look at all these presents! Jasmine: We're finally getting married! Abu: (squeaks) You're finally gettin' married! Aladdin: I'm finally gettin' married! Crowd: They're finally gettin' married At the party in Agraba-a-a-ah!! (background (mumbling)) Such a sight to see Come on, go with me To the party in Agrabah! With the confetti falling everywhere. Genie reverts to normal. Genie: A party goin' on now, gotta party, gotta party. Help me! Can't stop myself! (shaking his butt) Somebody rub the lamp, somebody rub the lamp, (as the men in the crowd raise their eyebrows) Ah, you know I feel it... (looks around) ah, that's enough. (slinks off) Honker Muddlefoot: Gee Whizz! What happened that time?! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225